Just Your Usual Fairytale, Not
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Saat seorang putri manja terkena kutukan penyihir beralis tebal, ksatria pirang bodoh akan menyelamatkannya dengan kekuatan HERO! / fairytale au, parody
1. Sleeping Beauty, Prologue

**= just your usual fairytale, not =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_Just Your Usual Fairytail, Not _© yarnballVandal

**.**

( — fairytales au. ooc. multiple parodies. human names use. uncreative title. phail humour. messy dictions. bad writings. yadayadayada you guys know i'm suck — )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Dahulu kala, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan makmur di tengah-tengah pegunungan dingin bersalju bernama Soviet Empire. Walaupun sedikit terisolir, kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan yang makmur dan ditakuti oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Soviet Empire dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar bertangan besi yang bijaksana bernama Czar Nicolas Braginsky, atau lebih dikenal sebagai General Winter di medan perang. Czar Nicolas mempunyai seorang permaisuri, yang tidak terlalu penting disebutkan namanya karena dia hanya menjadi cameo numpang nama. Keluarga kerajaan dianugrahi dua anak, satu putri dan satu pangeran. Putri pertama bernama Yekaterina Braginskaya, seorang putri yang menjadi stereotipikal _sweetheart princess_ yang biasa kalian tonton di film animasi produksi kastil bersinar dan lampu yang berjalan. Pangeran kedua bernama Ivan Braginsky, seorang putra mahkota yang biarpun tampan namun menyimpan hawa mengerikan yang dicurigai diturunkan dari sang ayah.

Kehidupan di Soviet Empire berjalan dengan sangat tenang tanpa guncangan berarti. Pemberontakan kecil di perbatasan dimatikan semudah meniup api lilin. Serangan dari negeri seberang dipatahkan dengan mudah seperti menginjak ranting. Sampai akhirnya, sang permaisuri kembali melahirkan satu lagi putri untuk kerajaan mereka dan seluruh rakyat bersuka cita. Sayang, suka cita ikut diselubungi duka karena permaisuri-tanpa-nama pun meninggal selagi melahirkan sang putri ketiga.

Putri tersebut dinamakan Natalia Arlovska Braginskaya, dinamakan dengan tiga suku kata karena dia—seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di summary tadi—ditaruh di bagian karakter dan tentu saja dia tokoh utama, dan tokoh utama harus mempunyai nama yang panjang dan indah. Sebagai perayaan kelahirannya, Czar Nicolas mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk seluruh negeri dan rakyat pun berpesta pora dengan penuh suka cita—karena hanya dalam perayaan-perayaan seperti inilah pihak kastil dengan berbaik hati membagikan vodka gratis di jalanan.

Perayaan yang disiapkan dengan sangat singkat itu berlangsung cukup lama, walau dengan sedikit kericuhan karena Pangeran Ivan sempat menghajar tiga orang aneh yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai peri dan memaksa masuk untuk memberi berkah pada sang putri yang baru saja lahir (_"kalian kira sayap itu akan membuatku tertipu, hah? aku bukan pangeran bodoh, dasar penipu!"). _Namun selain itu, pesta berjalan dengan tenang.

Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah singgasana istana tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

"Hohohohoho, kalian berani sekali mengadakan pesta tanpa mengundangku, hei Raja angkuh!"

Namun bukannya mengusirnya langsung atau menatapnya dengan ngeri, para tamu yang hadir berbisik-bisik melihatnya, menunjuknya dengan jari-jari gemuk yang dipenuhi cincin opal jelek, dan malah ada yang tertawa di balik kipasnya yang _pinky-pinky_ banci. Dan saat itu, barulah sang penyihir sadar bahwa dia masih memakai kostum sekundernya: kaus satin yang hanya menutupi separuh bagian atasnya dan bagian bawahnya sampai paha, sepasang sayap putih kecil yang sulit bekerjasama kalau diajak terbang sejauh 10 mil ke atas, sepatu kulit bertali dan jangan lupa, tongkat sihir imut imut maho.

"Diam kalian semua!" penyihir itu membentak, namun tidak ada yang menurutinya. Entah karena kostumnya yang memalukan, suaranya yang masih belum mencapai pubertas atau alisnya yang sampai enam pasang. Mungkin tiga-tiganya. Sang penyihir menggeram dan dia melayang di atas mereka semua, berputar-putar di sekeliling kandelier berlian yang menggantung tepat di atas singgasana. Kedua bibir melengkung membentuk garis angkuh saat akhirnya semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Makanya, jangan menghakimi buku dari sampulnya.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa untuk memberikan hadiah pada sang putri!" sang penyihir terkikik dan langsung melesat menuju tempat sang putri, dimana Czar Nicolas langsung menghunus pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada leher sang penyihir. Sang penyihir terkekeh, kedua manik hijau mengilat bagaikan kucing. "Tenang saja, Czar yang baik hati, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada putrimu yang berharga... untuk saat ini."

Sang penyihir kembali melayang ke atas memutari kandelier, dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada sang bayi. "KAU, putri dari Czar Nicolas— ... err, siapa namanya? Oh—KAU, putri dari Czar Nicolas, Natalia Arlovskaya Braginskaya—"

"_Hanya Arlovska, kau penyihir bodoh!"_

"DIAM KAU. Natalia Arlovskaya Braginskaya—kuhadiahi kau paras yang rupawan, suara yang merdu dan akal yang brilian, namun kau hanya akan mendapatkan semua itu dalam kurun waktu 17 tahun! Saat umurmu menginjak 17, maka kau akan mati karena tertusuk peniti!"

"_Peniti kek, cari yang elite dikit napa?"_

"—oh, kurang elite ya? Baiklah... kau akan mati karena menginjak kecoa!"

Sebelum ada tamu yang protes karena kutukannya menjadi semakin tidak elite, penyihir beralis tebal itu tertawa alay dan menghilang begitu saja di tengah asap putih yang berkilauan.

Seluruh tamu terdiam, tidak sanggup berkata-kata—entah karena _shock _atas kutukan yang baru saja diberikan pada sang putri atau masih tidak percaya ada penyihir berpakaian seronok seperti tadi. Czar Nicolas terduduk lemas di singgasananya, menatap sang bayi kecil dengan sayu sementara kedua anaknya yang lain segera berdiri di sampingnya, berusaha menenangkan sang ayah yang sudah kelewat tua.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan..." Czar Nicolas berbisik merana. "Kita harus mencegah Natalia agar dia tidak mati..."

Sesosok peri secara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ruang singgasana, namun yang ini tidaklah mirip seperti penyihir berpakaian seronok dengan kutukan tidak elite seperti tadi—malah, peri itu tampak seperti salah satu peri yang dihajar Pangeran Ivan tadi, masih lengkap dengan lebam di mata kanan dan pergelangan tangan kiri yang bengkok dengan sudut yang abnormal.

"AH, UDAH TELAT YA?" peri itu berteriak, entah karena merasa suaranya terlalu kecil atau memang pita suaranya sudah dilengkapi dengan Dolby stereo bersuara mantap. Dia masih misuh-misuh, berjalan setengah pincang ke arah keluarga kerajaan sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"MAKANYA SIAPA SURUH LO BUAT NGEHAJAR GUE, IDUNG BESAR SIALAN. UDAH GUE BILANG KALO GUE MAU NGASIH HADIAH BUAT ADEK LO DAN SEKARANG—LIAT, ADEK LO KENA KUTUK KAN JADINYA? LO JUGA SIH, NARATOR SIALAN. NGAPAIN LO NYELIPIN DI CERITA KALO SI PANGERAN SIALAN INI NGEHAJAR GUE? GUE YAKIN 100% DEMI KUDA PONI MERAH MUDA GUE KALO ITU GA ADA DI SKRIP—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _piiiiiiiip _—

**.**

— _please wait while we're searching for a new fairy cast _—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok peri secara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah ruang singgasana, namun yang ini tidaklah mirip seperti penyihir berpakaian seronok dengan kutukan tidak elite seperti tadi—malah, peri itu tampak seperti salah satu peri yang dihajar Pangeran Ivan tadi, masih lengkap dengan lebam di mata kanan dan pergelangan tangan kiri yang bengkok dengan sudut yang abnormal.

"E-Err... a-apakah sudah terlambat?" peri kecil itu gemetar, kedua manik violet menatap ragu para keluarga kerajaan yang berkumpul di sekitar singgasana Raja. Dia menelan ludah dan berjalan pincang menuju keluarga kerajaan, tongkat sihir dipegang erat-erat jikalau sang pangeran memutuskan untuk mematahkan lehernya kali ini. Untungnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang bergerak selagi dia berdiri di depan kereta bayi, dimana sang putri sedang tertidur lelap tanpa mengetahui kutukan apa yang telah menghinggapinya.

Peri itu menghela napas, dan berbalik pada sang Raja. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia, tapi... kekuatan sihir Kirkland terlalu kuat, kami para peri tidak bisa membatalkannya..."

Suara gemeretuk jari membuatnya cepat-cepat menambahkan, "—ah, tapi saya bisa menetralisirkannya agar Putri Natalia tidak mati!" seketika semua mata mengarah padanya, dan peri mungil itu menelan ludah. "Ehm—err, Baginda... dari yang berhasil saya lihat saat Kirkland mengutuk putri Anda, dia salah mengucapkan nama tengahnya. Hal itu akan membuat kutukannya menjadi tidak terlalu efektif dan dengan kekuatan saya, saya bisa membuat putri untuk tidak mati. Tapi kutukan itu akan tetap ada, maka... di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, saat putri menginjak seekor kecoa, dia akan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama sampai seorang ksatria gagah berani menyelamatkanya."

Semua orang di ruang singgasana menghela napas, kecuali Yekaterina yang mendesah dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan mengawang. "Seperti dongeng..."

"Mungkin karena cerita ini memang parodi dongeng?" gumam peri itu, mendengar gemeretukan jari untuk kedua kalinya dan gemetar hebat.

"Baiklah, kalau memang hal itu yang akan terjadi..." Czar Nicolas bangkit dari singgasananya dan berdiri menghadap seluruh tamu yang ada. "Aku umumkan perburuan kecoa di seluruh kerajaan! Jangan sampai ada satu ekor kecoa pun lolos! Musnahkan mereka semua—terutama di daerah kastil dan sekitarnya! Mulai saat ini, aku sahkan peraturan baru bahwa seluruh kecoa di Soviet Empire harus dibunuh!"

Sementara ruang singgasana kembali bersuara, peri mungil itu meringkuk di samping sang putri yang terlelap. Kedua manik violet menatap sayu bayi mungil yang telah dihinggapi kutukan mematikan tersebut, dan jari-jarinya yang tidak patah mengusap pipi halus sang bayi.

"Kalau saja kebijakan Baginda bisa mencegah kutukan itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tahun pun berlalu dengan cepat, dan Natalia Arlovska Braginskaya—atau lebih sering dipanggil sebagai Putri Natalia—telah tumbuh menjadi seorang putri yang cantik jelita, dengan suara merdu bagaikan genta angin gereja dan kecerdikan yang tiada tara. Dia hidup bergelimangkan harta dan kasih sayang dari semua orang, dan perlahan hal itu membuatnya menjadi manja—sungguh berbeda dengan Yekaterina. Namun tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, sampai Natalia berumur 14 tahun.

Begitu dia menginjak pubertas, sifat manjanya semakin menjadi. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi kekhawatiran pihak kastil—sang putri mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan yang cukup berbahaya pada bidang militer, bela diri dan kakaknya sendiri. Strategi perang yang dia lancarkan adalah strategi pintar yang bahkan seorang General Winter hampir tidak mampu menyaingi. Kemampuan bela diri yang harusnya tidak patut dipelajari seorang putri telah dikuasainya—ditambah dia mempunyai senjata pribadi yaitu pisau belok-belok yang dihadiahi pangeran dari kerajaan seberang. Sementara ketertarikan pada kakaknya sendiri...

Sejak kecil, Natalia memang selalu dekat dengan Ivan. Ivan menyayanginya dan memanjakannya sebisa mungkin dan Natalia selalu menempel pada Ivan—bahkan saat sang pangeran harus mempelajari tata cara menjadi penerus kerajaan. Namun begitu mereka tumbuh besar, cinta kakak beradik tersebut berubah—setidaknya, pada sudut pandang Natalia. Sang putri mulai terobsesi pada Ivan, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi sembari membawa pisau belok-belok kesayangannya.

Ada motif-motif yang berseliweran soal perilaku aneh Natalia. Salah satunya adalah: Natalia ingin membunuh Ivan agar dia menjadi kaisar Soviet yang berikutnya—yang segera disanggah karena, kalaupun Ivan mati, tampuk kekuasaan jatuh pada Yekaterina (walau, sejujurnya, mudah saja bagi Natalia untuk membunuh Yekaterina—tapi hubungan kedua putri itu sangat baik hingga teori ini diragukan). Satunya lagi adalah Natalia ingin menjadi istri Ivan agar dia bisa menjadi ratu lalu membunuh Ivan dan meraih tampuk kekuasaan.

Semuanya disanggah dengan tegas oleh Natalia yang mengatakan,

**.**

"_Jadi kalian mencurigai cintaku yang suci pada kakak sebagai plot untuk menguasai kerajaan? Asal tahu saja, hei pak tua bau tanah, aku tidak peduli dengan kerajaan ini sama sekali. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah kakak. Aku mencintai kakak dengan sepenuh hati. Aku akan menjadi satu dengan kakak dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan kalau ada satu dari kalian yang menganggap bahwa aku ingin merebut tampuk kekuasaan kerajaan ini..._

"_Pisau ini akan memberikan motif yang bagus pada potongan leher kalian!"_

**.**

Dan sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani mempertanyakan perihal obsesi tidak sehat sang putri bersurai perak terhadap kakaknya.

* * *

><p>Bertahun-tahun sudah semenjak kelahiran Putri Natalia dan hari dimana kutukan tersemat dalam dirinya, dan tak terasa hari ini adalah hari dimana sang putri akan menginjak umurnya yang ke-17. Sejak pagi buta, Czar Nicolas sudah memerintahkan seluruh orang untuk membunuh kecoa yang ada di kastil—walau tidak berguna juga, karena kecoa sudah punah di Soviet Empire. Namun Czar Nicolas tidak ingin mengambil resiko atas kematian putrinya (walau peri mungil penakut itu mengatakan bahwa Natalia tidak akan mati—tidak ada salahnya kan, melakukan pencegahan?), dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka atas kebijakan sang kaisar hanyalah Pangeran Ivan.<p>

Bisa dimengerti, kalau kau melihat sejarah hidupnya yang kelam sejak adiknya terobsesi dengannya. Tiada hari tanpa gumaman, _("mau kawin kawin kawin mau kawin sama abang—")_ dan bayangan seorang gadis dengan surai perak menjuntai sedang memegang pisau berliku-liku aneh sembari terkikik mengerikan di pojok koridor juga teror-teror lain yang terlalu mengerikan untuk dijabarkan dan terlalu panjang untuk narator jelaskan.

"Ayah... apakah pembunuhan kecoa itu perlu?" Pangeran Ivan bertanya, kedua manik violet samar memelas pada sang ayah yang sedang sibuk menyemir kumis. Czar Nicolas menatap putranya, segelintir rasa prihatin tersirat di wajahnya selagi sang kaisar menepuk pundak sang pangeran.

"Ivan, aku tahu betapa berat hidupmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir..." Czar Nicolas menarik napas, "tapi kita tetap harus menjaga adikmu untuk tetap hidup. Itu adalah janjiku pada ibumu sebelum dia meninggal kehabisan darah—"

"Tapi Ayah, kau pun tidak tahu nama ibu—"

"—hush, nak. Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengetahui nama ibumu. Narator sudah berkata seperti itu dan memang tidak ada skrip yang menjelaskan tentang ibumu. Sekarang keluarlah dan awasi Natalia—kita tidak mau dia mengetahui kejutan yang menunggunya di ruang singgasana."

"_Masalahnya Natalia yang akan mengawasiku."_

Dengan langkah gontai, sang pangeran keluar dari kamar ayahnya—dan kembali merasakan aura dingin yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan badai salju di balik dinding batu istana.

Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Natalia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan mengawang—walau tampak seperti Sadako yang sedang menguntit mangsa. Pisau belok-beloknya—seingatnya nama pisau itu keris, tapi narator tidak pernah menyebutkannya jadi sudahlah—tergenggam erat di depan dadanya. Surai perak menjuntai sepanjang punggungnya, beberapa helainya mengenai wajahnya dan terjatuh di depannya. Natalia tersenyum sembari mengikuti punggung Ivan yang berjalan entah kemana—mungkin perpustakaan, harusnya di jam ini sang pangeran akan kembali mempelajari ekonomi kerajaan dan tata cara perpajakan. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dari sang kakak, dan kedua manik abu langsung melirik ke bawah.

Suatu benda yang kecil dan hitam melewati kakinya dengan cepat, berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya dan hilang di tikungan. Kedua alis Natalia berkedut, dan tanpa sadar kedua kakinya malah mengikuti benda asing itu.

**.**

_ngek_

_**.**_

Kembali, kedua manik abu menunduk, dan tangannya otomatis menyibak rok panjang yang menghalangi pandangannya ke arah kakinya. Dan benar saja, dia sudah menginjak sesuatu. Dia mengangkat kakinya sedikit, dan baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menginjak benda asing yang baru saja melewati kakinya tadi. Cairan menjijikkan menetes dari sepatunya yang indah, juga menempel di atas lantai pualam istana—bahkan ada yang mengotori karpet ungu kesukaannya.

Natalia berteriak histeris, lalu pingsan.

* * *

><p>Peri mungil itu—Raivis—menatap sang putri yang tertidur dengan pandangan iba. Kutukan itu telah memakan korban, walau sesuai janjinya Putri Natalia tidak mati. Tidak, sang putri kini sedang berada dalam tidur terlelapnya, tidak akan terbangun untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama. Setidaknya, sampai seorang ksatria yang cukup pemberani datang untuk menolongnya.<p>

Namun siapa tahu ksatria itu akan datang berapa hari lagi. Mungkin bisa sampai hitungan minggu, bulan, bahkan tahun. Mungkin bisa sampai bertahun-tahun sampai ksatria yang ditakdirkan untuk menolong sang putri datang.

Czar Nicolas pun segera menyebarkan sayembara ke seluruh kerajaan tetangga, yang pastinya akan menyebarkan ke kerajaan-kerajaan yang lain. Dia mencari pangeran yang bisa membangunkan kembali putrinya, menjanjikan mereka putrinya untuk dinikahi juga begitu banyak harta yang berada di gudangnya. Pertama, banyak orang yang mengusulkan Pangeran Ivan karena dia adalah pangeran yang diidam-idamkan Natalia, namun sang pangeran tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana sejak sang putri jatuh pingsan.

Dan untuk mengantisipasi serbuan pangeran yang akan datang untuk membangunkan sang putri, Raivis membawa sang putri ke kastil antah berantah dimana sang putri akan tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan penyihir jahat beralis tebal. Berbagai macam sihir pelindung dia lancarkan pada sang putri, berharap agar ksatria yang dinantikan akan datang segera—karena ksatria itu tidak hanya diharapkan untuk menolong Putri Natalia, namun juga untuk mengalahkan sang penyihir jahat.

**.**

Di kerajaan nun jauh di sana, seorang pangeran mempersiapkan kuda putihnya untuk menolong seorang putri yang ditawan kutukan penyihir jahat.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Entah ini multichapter keberapa saya yang bakal discontinued.

WELL ANYWAY. Ini semacam parodi dongeng gitu, in case masih ada yang ga ngeh. Dongengnya mungkin bakal kebanyakan dari luar, tapi dongeng Indonesia tetep bakalan masih ada. Dan ini hampir belum di-proofread berhubung saya lagi males #dibejeg dan saya ga tau lagi mau bacot apa.

Yea well, thanks for reading ' ')/


	2. Hansel and Gretel

**= just your usual fairytale, not =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_Just Your Usual Fairytail, Not _© yarnballVandal

**.**

( — fairytales au. ooc. parodies. human names use. uncreative title. phail humour. messy dictions. bad writings. pretty much like the last chapter — )

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Seorang pangeran pirang tersenyum ke arah kuda putih gagah yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sang kuda pelan, kedua mata biru bersinar bangga selagi dia melirik ke arah remaja yang sedang menyiapkan sadel di atas punggung kuda kesayangannya.

"Sudah siap?"

Sang remaja dengan rambut pirang berantakan membungkuk sedikit pada sang pangeran, sebuah senyum cerah tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang kotor sesudah membersihkan kandang. "Sudah semua, Pangeran! Mary tampak sehat, sadelnya sudah pas, semua perbekalan Anda sudah saya siapkan di kantongnya. Anda bisa pergi kapan saja!"

Dan sang pangeran anonim tersenyum selagi menepuk kepala sang pemuda. "Terima kasih, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Loh? Belum dikasih tau ya, kalo tokoh utama kita bukan pangeran?_

**.**

Alfred F. Jones, namanya. Seorang pemuda sehat nan kuat bin lincah yang hidup di strata sosial bawah-atas. Sejak kecil dia hidup di istana kerajaan, namun tidak pernah mencicipi kemewahan hidup bangsawan strata puncak. Dia bekerja sebagai pengurus kuda kerajaan, pekerjaan yang dulu digeluti ayahnya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bisa dibilang, mengurus kuda itu manis-manis-pait. Manisnya adalah: semua kuda menyukainya (_— _well_, dia juga toh yang memberi mereka nama sejak mereka lahir, memberi makan mereka, menyikat mereka, membersihkan kotoran mereka yang menumpuk seperti gundukan sampah di TPA —)_. Pahitnya adalah: dia tidak boleh menaiki satu pun kuda yang ada.

**.**

_Begini naaaasib, jadi tukang kuda._

_Kemana-mana, walaupun suka,_

_Semua orang yang melaaaraaang~_

_**.**_

Maaf, narator asyik dangdutan. Lanjut.

Dulu, dia sempat mendengar sebuah sayembara yang didatangkan dari kerajaan di balik gunung salju—kerajaan dingin nan suram bernama Soviet Empire. Desas-desus yang beredar di kalangan pelayan istana adalah: putri bungsu Czar terkena kutukan Si Alis Tebal dan hanya ksatria gagah beranilah yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Disitu juga disebutkan bahwa siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan Putri Natalia (kalau tidak salah itu namanya) akan dinikahkan dengan putri tersebut dan dilimpahkan harta berlipat ganda oleh Czar Nicolas. Dan kalau dinikahkan dengan sang putri, berarti siapapun-ksatria-itu juga akan menjadi kerabat dari keluarga kerajaan Soviet. Malah mungkin untung-untung bisa menjadi Czar berikutnya.

Dan karena itulah pangeran anonim kerajaannya, juga pangeran-pangeran anonim lain dari kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga berbondong-bondong pergi ke Soviet Empire untuk menolong sang putri, walau sepertinya hampir semuanya gagal.

Buktinya, pangeran di kerajaannya saja belum kembali dari tahun kapan.

Alfred kini sudah berumur 25 tahun, masih betah sebagai tukang kuda kerajaan dan sudah lama melupakan perihal sayembara sang putri yang ditawan kutukan penyihir jahat beralis tebal (_— ya wajar sih, siapa juga yang sudi mengingat sayembara yang sudah berumur 6 tahun lewat? —)_. Walaupun kadang dia mendengar tentang pangeran-pangeran lain yang ikut menghilang selama perjalanan mereka untuk menolong sang putri—dan sang pemuda pirang hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. Kalau terus begini sih, kerajaan-kerajaan lain tidak punya pangeran lagi.

Lalu dengan modal kenekatan, pedang turunan-ayahnya-yang-diturunkan-dari-ayahnya-yang-diturunkan-dari-ayahnya-yang-dicuri-dari-seorang-pandai-besi-yang-juga-salah-satu-dari-paman-buyutnya, beberapa makanan hasil curian dari dapur istana dan satu-satunya kuda jantan yang boleh dia bawa pergi bernama Tony, Alfred bersiap diri untuk mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, tenggelam di sungai dan kepeleset ranting pohon di hutan untuk menolong sang putri yang tertidur di kastil antah berantah.

**.**

Maunya sih, gitu.

Alfred dan kuda coklatnya yang setia, Tony, baru memasuki hutan perbatasan antara ibukota kerajaannya dengan dunia luar saat mereka menyadari satu hal:

1. Hari sudah malam.

2. Ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Sang pemuda pirang menoleh dengan dramatis, badan bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangnya. Tony yang menyadari kegelisahan Alfred pun ikut merasakannya, dan Alfred memicingkan mata birunya untuk melihat sosok apa yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka.

Suara geraman, mata merah, taring—

**.**

"Ffyuh. Tenang saja, Tony, bukan hantu. Hanya kumpulan serigala kelaparan."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

**.**

_eh?_

**.**

* * *

><p>Berminggu-minggu sudah Alfred dan Tony bepergian menuju wilayah Soviet Empire. Mereka mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, jinjit menyebrangi sungai dangkal dengan arus deras, guling-guling menghindari latihan tembak militer kerajaan sebelah, mengemis di jalanan desa untuk mencari makan—semuanya sudah mereka lewati bersama untuk mencapai laut luas yang menghalangi kerajaannya dengan dataran Soviet yang sepi, dingin, suram dan galau.<p>

Namun sebelum mereka sampai ke lautan yang membatasi antara daratan yang mereka tempati dengan daratan galau tersebut, mereka masih harus melewati hutan (lagi). Entah kenapa ada banyak sekali hutan di dunia parodi ini—sungguh disayangkan belum ada kerajaan mana pun yang berbaik hati untuk membuatkan jalan tol ataupun jembatan penghubung antar pulau. Punya Raja kok pelit amat. Presiden di negeri narator saja bisa membuat jembatan Suramadu.

Yang terakhir, lupakan. Lanjut.

Dengan gagah berani, Alfred dan Tony memandang hutan angker yang harus mereka lewati sebelum mencapai lepas pantai tempat dimana mereka akan menyebrang menuju pulau galau di seberang sana. Alfred menepuk leher Tony, sang kuda mendengking, dan dengan hati serta langkah mantap mereka masuk ke dalam hutan.

Sampai Alfred memutar arah kembali ke desa yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

"Bentar cuy, kebelet pipis."

**.**

Setelah beribu alasan lain dari Alfred, Tony memutuskan ada baiknya dia menggigit baju Alfred dan menariknya keluar dari desa, mengindahkan teriakan dan permohonan Alfred yang tidak ingin masuk ke dalam hutan (—_ "ton ton tolong ton gue ga mau ton disitu banyak hantu ton lo ga liat apa disitu ada pohon beringin disarungin?" _—_)_ dan setelah menyeret Alfred beberapa meter ke dalam hutan tersebut, Tony melepaskannya dan membiarkan Alfred berdiri.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... serem, bro."

Tony mendengking.

Alfred menarik napas, meyakinkan diri sendiri dan dengan (tidak) gagah berani kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan gelap sembari gemetar hebat. Kedua manik biru melayang ke segala arah, walau yang dia dapatkan hanyalah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang diselimuti kegelapan. Di belakangnya, Tony mendengus pelan—dengan jarak tepat 10 cm dari leher Alfred, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin merinding merasakan hawa geli-geli basah dari nafas kudanya.

Setelah lama berjalan mengarungi hutan gelap, sebuah cahaya temaram terlihat dari kejauhan. Wajah sang pemuda yang tadinya suram langsung bersinar, dan tanpa panjang lebar segera berlari ke arah cahaya itu berasal. Langkah kakinya semakin pelan saat dia mengetahui darimana cahaya itu berasal.

Sebuah pondok kecil berdiri di tengah-tengah lahan lowong yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Asap membumbung dari cerobongnya, menunjukkan bahwa ada orang di dalam pondok tersebut. Samar Alfred dapat mencium bau daging panggang dan... permen?

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah pondok tersebut, dahi berkerut selagi melihat dindingnya. Tangannya meraba dinding tersebut lalu mengendusnya. Bau gula. Ragu, Alfred mengambil potongan kecil dari pondok itu—dan mata biru hanya bisa terbelalak lebar saat potongan itu telah ada di genggamannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alfred memakan potongan dinding itu dan tersenyum lebar. Kue!

"Tony! Ini pondok kue!" Alfred berteriak girang. "Cobain deh! Rasanya manis—Tony?"

...

... kudanya kemana?

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok kuda besar coklat yang tadi menemaninya. Mayoritas orang biasanya akan langsung panik begitu mengetahui kudanya hilang di tengah-tengah hutan belantara seperti ini dan pasti akan segera mencarinya, namun Alfred bukanlah tipe mayoritas orang yang akan melakukan hal yang biasanya, jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan lanjut mencomot dinding pondok itu.

Sembari mengunyah, dia berjalan ke arah pintu pondok itu. Kan tidak sopan juga dia makan rumah orang kalau tidak bilang-bilang ke yang empunya. Dia mengetuk pintunya sembari masih mencomot bagian dari pondok itu—sekarang kusen jendela yang kebetulan berwarna biru cerah, warna favoritnya _(— biarpun narator tahu tidak ada yang ingin mengetahui fakta itu—sekedar menambah word count saja _—_)._ "Permisi~!" tangan kirinya mengetuk pintu tersebut, sesekali kepalanya melongok dari jendela kaca yang buram. "Ada orang di rumah~?"

Kedua matanya mengarah ke bawah dan melihat sebuah slot yang terpasang di luar. Alfred menghela nafas—pemilik pondok ini ternyata bodoh juga, ya. Mana bisa mereka keluar kalau pintunya dikunci begitu. Alfred pun membuka slot itu dan masuk dengan mudahnya—walau harus sedikit menunduk karena ternyata pondok itu sedikit kecil untuk orang seukurannya. Mungkin pemilik pondok ini adalah kurcaci, anak kecil, atau hanya orang egois dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. _Oh well_, bukan urusannya ini. Dia kan hanya kepo.

Saat Alfred masuk ke dalam pondok itu, barulah dia sadar bahwa hanya fondasinya yang terbuat dari permen—barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumah itu adalah asli. Sofanya asli terbuat dari busa, mejanya terbuat dari kayu dan gambar-gambar mengerikan yang terpasang di dinding pondok itu (sayangnya) nyata. Kalau saja terbuat dari permen, kan bisa sekalian Alfred makan. Gambar-gambar seperti itu tidak pantas dipajang. Tapi kalau dijadikan kue juga pasti tidak layak makan.

Ya udah sih, ya.

Dia berjalan ke arah dapur yang terletak di belakang pondok, masih merasa kepo selagi dia melihat-lihat sekeliling dapur sekaligus ruang makannya. Terlihat sebuah tungku perapian yang menyala di ujung dapur, dan dia sekali lagi menghela nafas. Pemilik pondok ini benar-benar bodoh. Tungku api sebesar itu kok dinyalakan? Nanti rumahnya kebakaran, dong. Atau dalam kasus rumah ini, meleleh. Gosong. Apapun lah. Kue kalau terlalu lama dibakar disebutnya apa? Gosong? Ya sudah gosong.

Apa pula ini, narator jadi semakin geje.

Alfred baru saja berjalan ke arah tungku perapian itu saat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dia menoleh cepat, aura dingin merayapi lehernya. Oh sial, dia kan hanya ingin kepo masuk ke dalam rumah orang! Jangan bilang kalau ternyata pemilik pondok ini adalah ha... han—

"—_tolong!"_

... tu?

**.**

"AAAAAAAAH TOLONG AMPUNI AKU WAHAI HANTU! AKU LANCANG TELAH MEMASUKI TEMPATMU! AMPUNI AKU HANTU! ALFRED JANJI AKAN JADI ANAK YANG BAIK, TIDAK SOMBONG, SERTA RAJIN MENABUNG! TOLONG AMPUNI ALFRED, HANTU!"

"—_aku bukan hantu, bodoh! Dan jangan teriak-teriak, bikin sakit telinga!"_

Alfred, yang sudah berguling-guling di atas lantai dingin dapur sambil merengek minta pengampunan, hanya bengong. Mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca, dan mulutnya setengah mangap. Bukan hantu? Terus siapa dong? Yang empunya rumah?

"_Aku bukan hantu, dan aku juga bukan yang punya rumah. Dan jangan tanya aku soal kenapa aku bisa tahu pikiranmu, narator sendiri yang bilang. Sekarang coba kau buka pintu rahasia yang ada di samping perapian!"_

Pemuda pirang itu masih tampak bingung, tapi toh dia tetap berjalan ke samping tungku yang masih menyala dan menemukan sebuah pintu kecil yang terletak di samping perapian; seperti sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah. Alfred membukanya dan, benar saja, dia menemukan sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Lalu?"

"_Tolong kami! Kami ada di bawah!"_

"Kalian bukan hantu, kan?"

"_Bukan, gila! Udah cepetan ke bawah dan tolong kami berdua!"_

**.**

Sesuatu di otak Alfred seakan berkata: _Al, ingat. Kata mama, jangan ikutin kata-kata orang asing._

Lalu sesuatu di otak Alfred bagian lain ikut berkata: _Al, lo ga punya ibu._

Dan sesuatu di luar otak Alfred berkata: _Al, ini narator. Turun ga lo._

_**.**_

Alfred, yang cukup pintar untuk mengikuti kata-kata narator yang absolut, meraih tongkat obor yang ada di samping perapian, menyalakannya dengan api yang ada di tungku dan berjalan melewati tangga yang mengarahkannya ke ruang antah berantah di bawah tanah.

Setelah perjalanan menuruni anak tangga yang cukup singkat, Alfred pun sampai ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang tampak seperti penjara istana baginya. Bedanya, tidak ada prajurit istana yang berjaga di depannya dan penjara di istana tidak berbau makanan-makanan enak dan kue-kue juga permen-permen seperti ini.

"Tuan? Tolong kami!"

Mata biru sempat melirik panik, sebelum akhirnya menemukan dua siluet samar yang berada di balik jeruji—satu sedang berdiri sementara yang lain terduduk sendiri. Alfred berjalan ke arah jeruji tersebut, dan bayangannya tentang hantu hilang begitu saja saat melihat seorang pemuda di balik jeruji besi. Pemuda itu mungkin tidak lebih tinggi dari pundak Alfred, dengan rambut pirang jerami yang membentuk wajahnya yang agak tembem. Kedua mata hijau terlihat memicing dan... berharap. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis tengah terduduk—di tangannya terdapat dua benda yang tampak seperti potongan kue.

"Ah—untunglah!" sang remaja laki-laki menghela nafas, wajahnya yang kusut bersinar cerah di tengah-tengah sinar temaram obor Alfred. "Aku kira kau bawahan si penyihir! Tolonglah kami dari penjara ini, tuan petualang!"

Alfred memandang pemuda itu, lalu ke arah sang gadis yang juga ikut memandangnya dengan penuh harap (walau tidak mengatakan apa-apa) dan kembali pada sang pemuda. "Memang kenapa kalian dipenjara disini? Dan siapa pula penyihir yang kalian sebut-sebut itu?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Yang pasti penyihir pemilik pondok ini ingin memakan kami, jadi tolong keluarkan kami dari sini, tuan petualang! Kami akan melakukan apa pun!"

Sang pemuda pirang berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang untung dan rugi baginya untuk menyelamatkan kedua remaja yang tampak bersaudara tersebut. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka, dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak berasal dari kerajaan dimana Alfred tinggal karena ciri-ciri fisik yang tidak terlalu memungkinkan. Dan kalau dilihat lagi, kedua anak itu tidak tampak menderita—banyak makanan bertebaran di sekitar kaki-kaki mereka dan perawakan mereka tidak kurus. Malah sebaliknya, mereka terlihat cukup gemuk dan besar dan... pokoknya sehat.

"Tolong percaya pada kami, tuan petualang," kali ini giliran sang gadis yang memelas—kini dia berdiri di samping sang pemuda dan menggenggam jeruji besinya, kedua manik hijau membesar dengan dramatis dan bibir bawah ditautkan sedikit—ekspresi persis pengemis. "Keluarkan kami dari sini, sebelum si penyihir datang dan memakan kami..."

Hening melanda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Alfred mengeluarkan pedangnya, dengan sigap memotong rantai besi yang melilit di sekitar pintu jeruji dan membukanya dengan cepat, sementara kedua orang itu memekik bahagia dan buru-buru keluar. Sang gadis dengan cepat memberikan dua potongan kue di tangannya pada Alfred, sebuah senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, tuan petualang! Terimalah ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kami, untuk sementara!"

Dan Alfred hanya menyeringai kuda dan mendorong sodoran tangan sang gadis. "Sudah tugas _hero_ untuk menolong seorang _maiden in distress._"

Sang pemuda berpantomim muntah di belakang sang gadis.

"Ayo cepat keluar dari sini, sebelum si penyihir kembali." Pemuda itu pun meraih tangan sang gadis dan segera berlari menaiki tangga, diikuti oleh Alfred yang segera menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Dalam waktu singkat mereka telah berlari keluar pondok permen itu, kembali ke dalam bebayangan pepohonan dimana Tony sedang merumput dengan santainya, tanpa mempedulikan omelan sang majikan yang (ngakunya) mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

Alfred berbalik kepada dua remaja tadi. "Oh ya, namaku Alfred—Alfred F. Jones dari America Kingdom. Kalian siapa, kalau boleh tahu?" tanyanya ramah, tidak lupa senyum seribu watt yang sempat membuat pipi sang gadis bersemu merah pudar.

"Namaku Lars... hanya Lars," sang pemuda berdeham. "Dan ini adikku, Bella. Kami dari... Benelux Kingdom."

Sang pemuda bermata biru hanya manggut-manggut, membetulkan sadel Tony sebelum kembali berbalik, rasa penasaran tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Tunggu—Benelux Kingdom itu kan jaraknya jauh sekali. Kenapa kalian bisa sampai nyasar disini?"

Lars dan Bella melirik satu sama lain sebelum cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Lagi, Lars berdeham untuk kedua kalinya. "Kami... kami sedang mencari adik kami yang hilang."

Alis Alfred mengerut, dan Lars pun memulai ceritanya, "kami mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, tapi adik kami menghilang sejak dua tahun lalu bersama dengan ayah kami. Kami ingin mencarinya dan kami berniat untuk menumpang kapal untuk sampai ke Soviet Empire, tapi kami tersesat dan... sampai di pondok itu. Suplai makanan kami habis, jadi tanpa sadar kami sudah memakan dinding pondok itu. Lalu, seorang pria pirang dengan alis tebal menyambut kami dan menyuruh kami masuk. Dia memberi kami banyak sekali makanan dan hal berikutnya yang kami tahu... kami sudah di dalam jeruji besi itu, siap untuk dimasak."

"Setidaknya sampai anda datang, Tuan Alfred," Bella memotong dengan cepat.

Rasa heroik yang berlebihan membuncah dalam dada Alfred, lalu otaknya yang lemot berpikir lagi. "Jadi... kalian mau kemana sekarang?"

Kembali, kedua bersaudara itu memandang satu sama lain. "Kami ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Soviet Empire..." Bella menatap _dress_-nya yang sudah kusut. "Tapi kami tidak tahu jalan, dan kami tidak punya persediaan apapun untuk perjalanan pulang."

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku saja!" dengan cepat semangat Alfred memuncak, dan kedua bersaudara dari Benelux itu menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tenang saja, aku juga berniat pergi ke Soviet Empire, kok!"

Wajah Bella terlihat bercahaya, namun dahi Lars berkerut. Adiknya dan Alfred hanya bisa menatapnya bingung, dan sedikit ragu. "_Broer_... kau tidak setuju?" Bella bertanya pelan, takut akan respon negatif dari sang kakak yang terlihat menolak tawaran dari sang petualang gagah berani yang barusan menolong mereka.

Lars menggeleng. "Kalian mencium bau gosong, tidak?"

Spontan empat pasang mata (— _ya, mata Tony dihitung juga _—) menoleh ke arah dimana pondok itu berada, dan melihat asap pekat yang membumbung ke angkasa. Jilatan api berkobar, membakar pondok kue itu dengan ganas. Bau kue gosong tercium samar darinya, dicampur bau belerang dan asap yang berasal dari kobaran si raja merah. Mereka memandang kobaran api itu sejenak, lalu saling memandang satu sama lain—dimana tiga pasang mata menoleh ke arah Alfred.

"... tadi aku langsung lempar obornya."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

Oh ya, saya lupa bilang di chappie kemaren. Hai, ini kuroshironimu, pake penname baru ' ')/

Chappie ini... sebenernya rada ngasal sih nulisnya juga, berhubung perhatian terbagi antara ngelunasin utang repp-an di suatu forum yang udah nunggak dari tahun kemarin, ngasih makan kelinci, packing dan meneliti resep rahasia Krabby Patty. Sungguh disayangkan enggak sempet publish pas hari keberangkatan, jadinya baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang.

Dan buat yang penasaran tentang Tony, kuda Alfred yang gagah berani, anggap aja dia kayak Maximus di film Tangled. Bedanya, Tony itu kuda berwarna coklat tua dan dia itu mantan kuda liar sementara Maximus adalah kuda putih kerajaan. Yea, semacam itulah. Dan oh ya, Tony itu dulunya alien sebelum terkena efek eksperimen gagal dan dikirim ke dimensi antah berantah untuk dijadikan kuda.

... anyway, thank you buat **matabirumu, Orange Burst,** **ael fyragh, Megumi Yoora, chiko-silver lady **dan **Mitsuru Kaoki**atas review-nya yang belum saya bales berhubung lagi males /dor dan special thanks buat **Kirisha Zwingli **atas koreksinya. Tengkyu, Dilia-tan~ #peyuk juga untuk para silent readers di luar sana, halo dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda yang berharga untuk membaca fanfic saya yang sama sekali tidak ada harganya~ ' ')/

Sebelum saya makin banyak bacot, thank you for reading! ' ')/

P.S.: ada yang mau rikues dongeng selanjutnya apa? Saya clueless :| /leh

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>= omake =<strong>

* * *

><p>Kedua mata hijau memicing, pupilnya mengecil seperti mata kucing. Rahangnya beradu, mendesis tidak suka dan menunjukkan taringnya yang berbahaya. Di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah rumah yang gosong tanpa sisa—semua yang ada ludes terbakar oleh entah apa. Hal yang paling logis, tentu terbakar karena api. Tapi api apa? Dia ingat betul kalau dia telah menaruh mantra di sekitar tungku perapiannya agar api itu tidak menyebar ke rumahnya. Dan mantranya tidak pernah—<em>sekali pun<em>—gagal.

Tapi lihat apa yang dia punya sekarang: kediaman sekundernya sudah menjadi arang.

Diturunkannya tudung hitam yang sedari tadi dia pakai, menunjukkan wajah seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirang jerami berantakan dan kedua manik hijau cemerlang. Dia masih mendesis, geram akan kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya—harusnya hari ini dia bisa mendapat makanan dari dua remaja yang baru dia tangkap. Harusnya dia bisa memuaskan rasa lapar yang sudah dia tahan berbulan-bulan. Harusnya dia bisa menggiring petualang lain kesini, menambah asupan makanannya—

... _petualang lain?_

Sang penyihir memegang salah satu benda yang tersisa dari pondok kuenya; potongan arang hitam yang masih terasa panas di telapak tangannya. Simbol samar muncul di permukaannya, bersinar dengan cahaya hijau pudar dan sang penyihir melihatnya—seorang petualang pirang dengan wajah bodoh beserta kuda coklat tua yang bahkan terlihat lebih pintar dari sang petualang, kedua remaja yang berteriak meminta pertolongan di bawah tanah, sang petualang yang membebaskan mereka—

Sang penyihir berteriak frustasi. Suaranya melengking, menggema di hutan yang sepi selagi rasa laparnya kembali menguasai diri. Dia lapar, dan dia tidak bisa makan karena petualang itu. _Petualang bodoh itu. Petualang pirang bodoh itu._

Sejenak, sang penyihir menenangkan diri dan kembali mengingat detail sang petualang yang mengacaukan makan malamnya. Surai pirang cerah, manik biru langit, postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi, tidak kekar namun juga tidak kurus, tipikal...

Sebuah lengkung samar terbentuk di wajah pucat sang penyihir selagi dia mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Petualang itu akan menjadi makan malam spesial Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
